Kapitel 2
Kapitel 2: The 7th District is the second chapter of Volume 1 of the 07 ghost manga series. The volume was released on the 25th of November 2005 in Japan, and November 29th 2008 in North America. Its ISBNs are 978-4-7580-5193-4 and 978-1-60510-032-6 respectively. Summary Having been knocked from his Hawkzile by Ayanami's Zaiphon, Teito begins to remember more things from his past, such as the snow of his homeland, and when he was first taken into Chairman Miroku's care. When he wakes up he finds that he's been carried to the Barsburg Church, and the three Bishops there introduce themselves as Castor, Labrador and Frau. Teito and Frau get off to a rough start, with Teito scratching Frau after being frightened by him, and, noticing the sklave brand on Teito's back, Castor welcomes Teito to the Church and offers him sanctuary. As Teito begins to adjust to the Church, he stumbles across the statue of Zehel, and is introduced to the world of the the seven ghosts and the God of death, Verloren. After seeing the Bishops remove a Kor from the body of a child, Teito begins to learn more about his dark past and of the events of the Raggs War where he lost his father and his memories, which leaves him wanting to know more. When Teito bumps into Labrador, he offers him a white rose as a charm to protect him. Meanwhile the military has begun tracking Teito's movements, and realise he has escaped to the Church, under the protection of the seven ghosts, and Teito is suddenly and inexplicably reunited with his best friend Mikage. Quotes from this Chapter *"As my consciousness faded...I saw the snow from my home town. It felt...so gentle, that it was almost cruel." - Teito Klein (Page 01). *"This is the first I've seen a suicidal candidate with so much vitality." - Frau of Teito when the latter throws himself out the window in fear (Page 06). *"If you want to hide a tree, put it in a forest." - Frau about hiding his porn magazine in the library alongside other books (Page 29). *"There is never just one truth out there. The only difference out there is the number of people who've witnessed it. If you don't believe in history...just believe in the world you see with your own eyes." - Frau encouraging Teito to seek his own truth about the Raggs War (Page 33). Characters in order of appearance Differences between the manga and anime *The first appearance of the Bishops, Teito's fall, causing of the land slide and subsequent collision with Frau happens immedietally after Teito is hit with Ayanami's Zaiphon during that night, in the first chapter of the manga. However this scene occurs in the second episode of the anime, strangely happening the next morning - which means that Teito would have had to be falling from his Hawkzile for the entire night. *The second chapter in the manga begins with the Bishops bringing Teito to the Church. This happens a little later in the anime, after the Hawkzile scene. *The flashback Teito has of Miroku, Ayanami and Mikage happens right at the beginning of the second chapter. *The scene with Ayanami and Miroku does not happen in the second manga chapter. *The scene where the soldiers of the 1st District are investigating the crash site occurs much later in the chapter, happening the following morning of Teito's crash (Teito crashed at night in the manga), but the scene in the anime happens the next night, (as Teito crashed in the morning in the anime - and the soldiers examined the crash at night). *In the anime, Teito wanders around, passes out and then meets the sisters when he wakes. In the manga, Frau brings him to the sisters to clean him up - the scene where Teito decides to wander around but then passes out does not occur in the anime. *Whereas Teito sees the statue of Zehel at the end of the episode, Teito first sees the statue very early in the chapter when given a tour by one of the sisters. *The story of Verloren and the Ghosts is explained early in the chapter, when Teito sees the statue. This happens at the end of the anime episode. *Mikage's interrogation scene does not happen in the second chapter. *In the manga, the mother of the child possessed by a Kor gives the Bishops a coin as thanks for their help. In the anime she does not give them anything. *In the manga, the soldiers investigating the crash site try to scare each other by telling scary stories of the Seven Ghosts. This does not happen in the anime. *When Castor explains the history of the Raggs War, in the manga Teito has a flashback of the King of Raggs being greeted by a panicked servant who exclaims that the pact between the two allied countries, Barsburg and Raggs, has been broken, and the King saying that he will not run - as the people must escape first. This flashback does not occur in the anime. *In the manga, Teito becomes upset when Castor tells him the story of the War. In the anime Teito becomes angry. *After hearing the story of the war, in the anime Teito runs off after an angry outburst, whereas in the manga he calmly walks away. *In the manga chapter Teito and Mikage are reunited. This does not happen in the anime for a few more episodes. Site Navigation Category:Manga Category:Volume 1 Category:Chapters